This invention relates generally to substituted 2-methylisoxazolidines and more specifically to 3-phenyl-3-(1H-imidazol-1-ylmethyl)-2-methyl-5-[(phenylamino)methyl]isoxaz olidine derivatives which are useful as antifungal agents.